Bella and the beast
by miniminx1998
Summary: Tale as old as time, True as it can be, Barely even friends, Then somebody bends, Unexpectedly. Just a little change, Small to say the least, Both a little scared, Neither one prepared, Beauty and the beast. Ever just the same, Ever a surprise, Ever as before, Ever just as sure, As the sun will rise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there (waves) so, a new story, yeah, anyway this is practically beauty and the beast, it just has bella and edward and a load of other twilight characters in it.**

**The merchant**

There was once a merchant who had been very rich at one time, but, who, having heavy losses was compelled to retire to a little cottage in the counrty; where he lived with his three daughters.

The two elder ones were very much discontented at their poverty, and were always grumbling and making complaints.

It's said that all three of the merchants daughters were very beautiful, especially the youngest; when she was little everybody admired her and called her 'Peu de beaute'.

But her real name was Bella, which an old lady in town told her meant beautiful in italy, this made her sisters lauren and jessica, very jealous.

As bella spent most of her time reading her sisters spent most of theres at parties and balls.

As the yougest of three Bella always had it hard, she was amiable as she was beautiful, she always tried to comfort her father after her mother died and make his home happy again.

Once when the merchant was going on a jouney to try and mend his affair, he called them around him, and asked them what he shall bring them back when he returned. Lauren and Jessica each wanted a number of nice presents; But isabella, kissing him sweetly on the cheek, said she would be content with a rose.

When the merchant was on his way home, he came across a beautiful rose garden and, of which the gate stood open; and thinking of Bella's rose, he went in and plucked a beautiful one.

Suddenly he heard great noise and saw such a frightful beast coming towards him.

"You have no right to be in my garden, stealing my roses,which i value more then anything, for this you shall receive horrible consequences," The merchant fell on his knees and lifted his hands .

"My lord, i beseech you to forgive me, indeed i had no intention to offend in gathering a rose for one of my daughters."

"My name is not my lord, but beast; i don't like compliments, no i think people should speak as they think, and do not imagine i am moved by any of you're flattering speeches; but you say you have daughters, i will forgive you, on condition that one of them come willingly and suffer for you.

The merchant had no mind to sacrifice his daughter to the ugly monster, but he thought, in obtstaining this respite, he should have the satisfaction of seeing them once more.

So he promised upon oath, he would return and the beast sent him on his way on his most trusted horse.

The merchant mounted the horse and with out being signalled the horse took off down one of the roads in the forest. A few hours later, the goodman was home.

His children gathered around him, he smiled and handed Bella a single red rose, took her into the garden and told her everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Bella**

**Tale as old as time, True as it can be, Barely even friends, Then somebody bends, Unexpectedly. **

**Just a little change, Small to say the least, Both a little scared, Neither one prepared,**

**Beauty and the beast. **

**Ever just the same, Ever a surprise, Ever as before, Ever just as sure, As the sun will rise.**

**Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Bitter sweet and strange, Finding you can change, Learning you were wrong.**

**Certin as the sun, Rising in the east.**

**Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast.**

**Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast.**

"Bonjour miss," the baker tipped his hat as i walked by him, like i did every morning.

"Bonjour," i call back as i walk into the bookstore.

"Ah Bella, back already?" the kind bookkeeper said as i placed my old book on the counter.

"I just couldn't put it down, have you got anything new?" i asked, looking along the many shelves.

"Not since yesterday," i plucked my favorite book from the shelf.

"Then I'll have this one."

"But you've read four times already" he exclaimed.

"It's my favorite."

"Well if you like it that much you can keep it," he said.

"Thank you sir," i exited the bookstore with an extra spring in my step.

But it quickly vanishes as Jacob steps into my path.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello Jacob." he smiled and grabbed my book out of my basket.

"How can you read this? there's no pictures," i went to take it back, but he held it up out of my reach.

"Well some people use there imagination," i replied, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Bella, its about time you got you're head out of those books and paid more attention to more importent things, like me," he threw my book into a muddy puddle. "The whole towns talking about it, it's not right for a women to read, soon she starts getting idea's and thinking," i picked my book up and shook some of the mud off.

"Jacob i have to be getting home," before he could answer i ran home.

"Papa?" i called walking into his study.

"Yes, Peu de beaute?"

"Papa do you thinks im odd?" i asked.

"No Peu de beaute, did someone call you odd?" i shook my head.

"No Papa, I'm just asking."

"Alright, did you get that book you wanted?" i nodded.

"The bookkeeper said i could keep it because it's my favorite," he smiled.

"I'm happy for you, is there anything you would like upon my return home?" i shook my head.

"I would be content with a rose Papa," i kissed him on the cheek and let him go down stairs to see my two older sisters.

Later in the evening, Papa left, promising to return in perfect health.

**Thank you for reading x**

**Peu de beaute-little beauty**

**bonjour- hello**


End file.
